Fool For you
by busybeekisses19
Summary: 1000 years ago Eric met a sorceress who showed him love. She was then taken from him. Now he meets a woman who looks just like his true love. Is she something a little more human? and will he ever find happiness within her? Or will it be doomed before they even begin? Sorry it's a horrible summary. The story may be better. ;)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first True Blood story. Sorry about the translations if they are misspelled and not correct. I used Google translation for them, and for some odd reason none of the accent marks transferred over onto the text. I have a few other stories that I'm currently working on if anyone is interested. **

**This takes place in season 1 around episode 4. The title is based on **_**Cee-Lo feat. Melanie Fiona, Fool for You.**_

**This will be an Eric/OC Story. I find that Alexander Skarsgard is sexy as HELL! And I just love him. So basically the back story of Eric's previous love is after his family was murdered and a little before he was injured and turned. There will be flashbacks in this story. **

**This Story is Rated M, for language and sexual situations. Read at your own Risk. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything affiliated with True Blood or the plot. I only own Lynx and her family and coworkers. **

LPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLP

**Chapter 1:**

_**Flashback: 1,000 years ago**_

**Aziza POV:**

_**I felt Eric's lips on my neck. He kept nibbling and biting it. I moaned "Oh Eric!"**_

"_**Du gillar att min mane?" (You like that my moon?)**_

"_**YES!"**_

_**He began to take my night gown off and began kissing me. He tried to enter his tongue but I denied him like always. It was our way of teasing one another. He pinched my nipple and I gasped. He took advantage and explored my mouth with his tongue. I spread my legs apart and he lay in between them. He began kissing the valley between my breasts and begun to work his way lower. He made sure I was watching everything he was doing to me. My breathing was getting hitched **_

"_**Sluta reta mig Eric. Jag behover dig. Jag ar redo for er" (stop teasing me Eric. I need you. I'm ready for you, please.)**_

"_**Talamod ar dygd min mane" (patience is virtue my moon)**_

_**I giggled but was quickly cut off by a loud moan. Eric was assaulting me with his tongue. The things he was doing no words could describe. He plunged his fingers in me but once he hit my barrier it eased out. When I came he kissed my belly and grinned. I was a little embarrassed. **_

_**What we were doing was much forbidden. I was engaged to some other man that I didn't love or know him. My father would kill Eric and even me. When Eric came into our territory, I fell for him. I loved him and he loved me. My father told me to teach him our ways and even sorcery. And in return he taught me Swedish and I would only speak it with him. Many people frown upon witchery but it suited our family well. My family believed in reincarnation and I was bound to Eric. **_

_**He kissed me again and I could taste myself on him. It turned me on even more. He asked the silent question 'Are you ready' I nodded and he lifted up and aligned himself to me. He stared into my gray eyes and fully sheathed himself in me. It hurt so much that I closed my eyes. **_

"_**Oppna Ogoonen" (Open your eyes) I opened them and I felt tears leak from the corner of my eyes. He wiped them away. "Sluta inte. Ge mig bara en minut." (Don't stop. Just give me a minute)**_

"_**Okay" I decided I wanted him to move so I nodded to him. He pulled out and plunged back in. it was a weird feeling. It still hurt but the pain was dying down. It felt so good after awhile. It felt like I was on fire. I was moaning loudly but Eric swallowed my moans. I was coming and so was Eric. He began thrusting faster and harder **_

"_**UGHHH!" I moaned as I came. Eric pulled out and turned me so I was on my hands and knees and plunged back into me. He thrusted a couple more times and came with a roar. He pulled out and lay down while I lay on his chest.**_

"_**Bu cok iyi oldu." (That felt so good). He looked at me and frowned. "Bana zarar vermedi. Ben gunesi seviyorum." (don't look at me like that. You didn't hurt me. I love you my sun.)**_

"_**Bunu nasil soylersin. Sen agladi. Yani sana zarar Verdi." (how can you say that? You cried. So I did hurt you.)**_

"_**Sluta nu. Jag ar glad. Jag alskar dig sa mycket. Det var anta att skada" (Stop right now. I'm happy. I love you so much. It was supposed to hurt.) he leaned over and kissed me. we both got dressed and kissed me one last time before he left for his chambers. **_

_**I was scared for Eric. Soon he would be leaving for war, and I was scared that he wouldn't come home and be with me. I couldn't marry that man. I didn't even know his name. I wanted to be married to Eric but I knew father would never approve of an outsider. **_

_**I was killed a few weeks later on my wedding night. Eric had been shipped off to war and I heard of his men being ambushed and I assumed he had died. So I married the unknown man Ari. He was excited to be with a virgin but once he saw no blood he killed me. I bound my spirit into my family line so that the next time Eric soul lives so will I. It won't be an easy journey and I may not remember him right away but I will remember and we shall be together as one again.**_

LPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLP

**Lynx POV: Present day **

My name is Lynx Aziza Swalha and I'm part Egyptian and white. I have long wavy black hair and gray eyes. I'm fairly short only being 5'1. I'm 21 years old and I have a beautiful body. I have the right amount of curves. I was fairly skinny but had breasts and a plump ass. I'm from California and now I'm moving to a small town called Bon Temps, Louisiana. I have no idea why I wanted to move there but I felt like I had a purpose there. I'm a neonatal doctor and I love being around babies.

My father always told me that I am the reincarnated spirit of our great ancestor. I would never believe him though. He told me our ancestor Aziza loved an outsider and linked her soul with his but I would remember him when we both knew it was right to be together again. I knew I was some kind of witch considering I could control all elements including fire. It would appear through my emotions especially when I was angry. I don't understand this whole reincarnation process. My father told me I would just get more memories from a past time but I would still be my own person.

I finally found a decent home in Bon Temps. It has four bedrooms and two and half bathrooms. Marble countertops. It was very beautiful. Apparently my father wanted it built when I told him I was moving. I was happy to be on my own.

It has been a month since I arrived in Bon Temps and I've been so busy working that I haven't had time to look around or introduce myself. I decided on my day off that I would explore the town. It was small and home like. I wanted something to eat and some people said the best place would be Merlotte's. I pulled up and it was a cute restaurant. I entered Merlotte's and I seen some customers staring. I definitely looked different. I had a nice tan complexion from being out in the sun and just from my nationality. I was wearing some jean shorts and a gray tank top. I had left my hair out into its waves and applied some lip gloss. A man with salt and pepper hair walked up "Hey how ya doin today?"

"I'm doing okay. I was just looking for a bite to eat."

"Well darlin' you came to the right spot. I'm Sam Merlotte and I own this establishment."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Lynx Swalha."

"I haven't seen you around"

"Well I just moved here from California."

"Now why would you settle in a little town?"

"I felt like I had a purpose here I suppose." I joked with him. he smiled and sent a blonde waitress towards my table. "Hi there, I'm Sookie, what would you like?"

"What's good around here?" I questioned her. I felt like someone was trying to get inside my mind and I realize it was her.

"Well we have a really good cheese burger and some fries, if you want." She smiled

"Well I'll take that and I'll also have a beer." As she was walking away I seen her whisper something to Sam and he looked at me curiously. I kept getting stares from everyone and it was really annoying me. Sookie came back with my order. "Here you go." I grabbed her hand

"I know what you are. I felt you around in my brain. I appreciate if you don't do it again." I told her. She looked shocked and then I felt a cold hand on mine. I looked up and seen a man with brown hair and blue eyes and fangs. Now I was really pissed. I wasn't going to hurt her.

"Don't touch her!" he yelled. He let go of my hand I stood up so now I was in front of him. "Now I wasn't going to hurt her. I was simply warning her. I find that disrespectful. She could have just asked me instead of trying to get in my head." I told him. he stepped closer and I seen some people back up and heard Sookie try to warn Bill. "What are you?"

"I don't have to answer to you. But I will give you my name. I'm Lynx Swalha." He stepped even closer so now he reached out to try and grab my throat. I simply grabbed his hand and burned his hand and threw him across the room. Now everyone pretty much was scared. Sam decided to intervene and told me to step outside. When I walked outside Bill, Sam, and Sookie came out and started demanding answers.

"I'm a very powerful witch that you never want to mess with. My family lines of sorcery dates back to Ancient Egypt. I didn't come here to harm anyone. I would never do that unless I feel threatened. You're a vampire who loves a telepath. I know you wished to protect her but I wasn't going to harm her. I do not harm innocents. That goes against nature."

"Wow I had no idea witches existed. I'm sorry for going in your mind." I nodded and said "You are forgiven."

"Well damn, is anyone in this town normal?" Sam questioned. I just shrugged. Bill came up "I'm sorry. I do not trust many people" "It's okay."

LPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLP

It has been a week since that incident and Sookie and I became friends. Bill and I were on okay terms. He didn't fully trust me yet. I meet Sookie's grandmother and brother. They were very nice but her brother was a very sexual being. I could feel his aura.

I just finished work when my cell was ringing. I looked at the Caller ID and it was Sookie. I answered. "Hello?"

"Thank God you answered. Are you busy right now or like an hour?" Sookie frantically asked.

"Nope. I just got off of work. Why?" I heard her sigh. "Well Jason got arrested and I needed to dig up some information and I was heading to this vampire bar down in Shreveport and I wanted to know if you wanted to come with me. Plus I need help with what to wear."

I laughed. "Why didn't you ask Bill to go with you? I mean you guys are together right? So he ought to take you. Sook I love you already but I don't feel like being the third wheel." I heard her sigh again. "Yes I know that, but I will like it if one of my friends actually got along with Bill. I was hoping that by all of us going to the Vampire Bar, it could you know bring everyone a little closer." I rolled my eyes and agreed. "Fine but you totally owe me." I heard her squeal and I knew she had that big goofy grin on her face. "Thanks you! I promise I'll make it up. I'll see you soon." She said and hung up. _What did I get myself into?_

I got in my car and started to head home. I was a little hungry so I decided to go through a drive-thru and order me a burger and fries. Once I pulled into my driveway I headed to my room. As I was walking up the stairs I started taking off my scrubs and shoes. I headed towards my shower. I decided to take a hot shower even though it was hot outside but I needed something for my sore feet. Once I was done handling my business I wrapped a towel around me and headed to my closet; trying to figure out what to wear tonight. I knew that since it was a vampire bar it had to be revealing and sexy. So I got the best black number for it; it was a slinky dress. It bandaged around my breasts while my back and front were very exposed. It came just below my ass. I knew I had to be careful on how to bend down, or everyone would be able to see my goods. I put my hair up in a clip and let a few strands hand loose. I knew I was going to be looking hot tonight. I wore a tiny g-string because I couldn't just go without underwear. I feel like I needed some kind of support. I slipped into my matching heels and called Sook letting her know I was on my way. "Hello?" she answered.

"Hey it's me, just letting you know, I'm on my way to your house."

"Oh okay, well I'm almost ready. So by time you get here I will be ready and Bill should be here soon." I nodded. "Okay See you soon." I told her and hung up. I walked down stairs and checked my reflection one last time before heading to my car. I got in and started making my way to Sook's house. Once I arrived I noticed Bill on the porch talking to her and her gran in the door seeing them off. I parked and slowly got out of the car.

I walked towards the porch, and I seen everyone's eyes bug out. "Oh dear!" Adele exclaimed. I laughed. "Hey Gran." I smiled at her. Sookie kind of glared at me and Bill was surprised. "What in God's name are you wearin?" I twirled around. "A gorgeous outfit that is very fitting for the bar unlike your outfit." She looked at her outfit. "What's wrong with it?"

"Nothing. You look too innocent." I joked. She smiled. "Thanks...I guess. Bill guess we should be going." He coughed and looked away to Sookie. "Um...Yeah. Are you following us or are you coming with us?"

"I guess we could carpool." He nodded and headed to his BMW. Sookie sat in the front while I sat in the back. It was really silent in the car and I wondered if it had something to do with me. Sookie looked over at Bill and studied him. I bit my lip to contain my smile. "Penny for your thoughts?" Sook asked him. "I thought you liked not knowing what I'm thinking?"

"Most of the time, I do." He looked over at her and then focused back on the road. "You won't care for it."

"That doesn't mean I still don't want to know." Bill checked her out. "You look like vampire bait and you Lynx, look more like a fang banger." I was pissed off. I was trying to play the role. _I'm not a whore. Technically I'm a still a virgin_. _I may not like act like one but I love the attention._ Sookie chuckled. "What's that suppose to mean, and heyyyy...Lynx looks hot." Bill sighed. "I promise your grandmother no harm shall come to you or Lynx at Fangtasia tonight. And I'm not sure I can keep that promise while you're dressed like this and especially Lynx's dress." I laughed. "Bill I'm a big girl. I can handle it. Just protect Sookie." I told him. Sook looked back at me and smiled. But then faced Bill again. "So are you saying that I look nice?"

"Doesn't matter what I think, this isn't a date remember?"Bill told her as they held eye contact for awhile. I felt like I was intruding on their moment. But anyways it was pretty much silent again after that.

We arrived at Fangtasia and it was a fairly larger building with lots of people lined up. "Just be alert girls." Bill told us and exited out of the car. I got out first and fixed my dress. I made sure my boobs and ass were put away for the time being. Bill opened Sookie's door and he linked arms with both of us. _Oh shit! Bill thinks he's the man._ I chuckled at my own thought. "What's wrong?" Sook asked me. "Oh nothing just thinking." She nodded and we continued to walk to the front entrance. There was a tall blonde woman scanning IDs and she was kind of hot. I chuckled at my own thought. "What's wrong?" Sook asked me. "Oh nothing just thinking." She nodded and we continued to walk to the front entrance. There was a tall blonde woman scanning IDs and she was kind of hot. _Yes I just checked out another girl but it's normal._ The walls were bloody red and everyone was wearing leather. There were dancers on the poles and it seemed like a chilled spot.

"Bill..." the woman drawled out. But she kept her eyes focused on me. "Haven't seen you in awhile." Bill shrugged. "I'm mainstreaming."

"Good for you. Who are the dolls?" she asked and winked at me. I smiled at her and decided to introduce myself to her. "I'm Lynx." I told her. She licked her lips. "Love the outfit, but I would love to see what's hiding." I nodded. "Good to know." She was about to say something else when Bill jumped in. "Pam this is Sookie, Sookie this is Pam." Sookie smiled and I groaned when she stuck her hand to shake. "Pleased to meet you." Sookie looked at Bill and he shook his head.

"Can I see both of your IDs?" Pam asked. I handed mine over when Sookie did. "Oh sure. How funny being carded in a vampire bar." Pam grabbed our IDs and checked them out. "I can no longer tell human ages. We must be careful to serve no minors, in any capacity." Pam handed Sookie's ID first. "25 huh? How sweet it is?" and flashed her fangs. She looked at me. "21 right? How exotic it is? How about I buy you a drink." I stepped a little closer to her and touched her arm. " Thanks suga. But I like men." She laughed. "I don't mind. You're too gorgeous to be alone right now especially in that outfit. But how about I give you your first girl experience and we'll talk after if you still like men." I laughed. "We'll see." She smiled and walked over to the bar. She turned to me. "What will you have?"

"I'll have bourbon." The bartender nodded. "You got it." Pam laughed. "That's some strong drink for a woman. Are you sure you can handle it?" I nodded. "Yeah I like em' strong." She laughed. "I like you." I nodded. "The feeling is mutual."

"Well I have to go. See you around Lynx." I nodded and grabbed my drink. "Why were you flirting with that woman?" Sookie asked. "She was nice and hot. It's not a big deal."

She nodded. "okay." I could feel eyes on my body as if they were undressing me with their eyes. I mean it wasn't much, I was practically showing everything. After getting our drinks we headed at a table. The chairs were a little high so I decided to stand. I didn't want to risk it. Sookie was looking around and I could tell she was listening in to their minds. I slowly sipped my Bourbon.

"How's your drink?" Bill asked as he drunk a little bit of Tru Blood.

"A Gin and Tonic is pretty much a Gin and Tonic no matter where you drink it." Bill said. "I know exactly what you mean." Sookie and I looked around some more and we spotted a man kneeling in front of another man in a throne. He looked so familiar to me. I kept looking at him and studied him. He locked eyes with me and they widened. I turned away. "Who's that?" Sookie asked. "Oh you noticed him did you?" Bill said as he sounded jealous. Sookie shook her head. "No it isn't like that. I just..."

"Everyone does. That's Eric. He's the oldest thing in this bar." I turned back to look at him and he looked bored. The kneeling man touched his leg and he kicked him across the room. Then a female vampire sped away with him.

Sookie and I were shocked to see this. "Still think this you're in Disneyworld? Bill joked. I laughed and Sookie just shook her head. I zoned out again just thinking about this mystery man. "All everyone is thinking about is Sex! Sex! Sex!" Sookie exclaimed. I was brought out of my thoughts. "One doesn't need to be telepathic to pick up on that." Bill told her. I laughed. She was so cute. Bill peered over to where Eric was and we noticed Pam whispering something in his ear and then they locked eyes with our table.

"Uh-oh" Bill groaned. Sookie turned to face him. "Don't say uh-oh. Vampires are not suppose to say uh-oh."

"It's Eric. He scanned us twice, he's going to summon us." I turned to see them and Pam flashed me another smile and I bit my lip to stop me from laughing but my smile still showed. "He can do that?" Sookie asked. I rolled my eyes. Bill reached out his hand for Sookie to grab and I downed my drink and followed them. We started to walk on the stage letting me go first while Sookie was next and then Bill. But Bill made sure he was right next to Sook.

"Bill Compton it has been awhile." Eric stated. "Yes well I've been-"

"mainstreaming..." Eric finished. "I heard." I smiled. Bill looked like a kid being scolded. Eric looked at Sookie. "I see that is going well for you." But then he gazed at me. It was like I couldn't turn away. Something about him made me trust him in that moment.

"Yes of course." Bill said and broke our trance. "Eric these are my friends Sookie..." but were cut off again by Eric. "Sookie Stackhouse and Lynx Aziza Swalha." He seductively said. And to be honest his voice sent shivers down my spine. "How do you know our names?" Sookie asked. I just glared at her and Eric chuckled. "You look sexy when you're mad, Aziza." I glared at him. "My name is Lynx, not Aziza." He nodded and smirked. "Of course but I think Aziza is fitting." I sighed.

Pam jumped in. "Well I kind of like em' both. But I can never forget a pretty face. Ya are in my vault." Sookie and I nodded. "Great, that's just great." She turned to Eric. "It's nice to meet you."

Eric smiled. "Aren't you sweet?" Sookie glared. "Not really." Bill grabbed her hand and squeezed it telling her to be quiet. Eric said something to Pam in Swedish. Eric noticed this but he still wouldn't stop raking his eyes on my body. "MMmmmmmmm...I love this dress." He reached out and grabbed my arm pulling me closer so I was in between his legs. I gasped when I saw us together in fur. I think he might have seen the same thing and he let go of my arm.

"Interesting." He mumbled. He turned me around quickly that I stumbled onto his lap. "ugh!" I groaned. He looked at me. "I love those sounds." Pam smiled. "Now Eric, I saw her first." He just glared at her. "Well Pam don't feel bad I might take you up on that offer." I teased. She smiled. "We'll see."

Ms. Stackhouse, I hear you've been asking questions about my customers." She nodded. "Yeah, I have."

"If you have something to ask, you should ask it of me." Eric stated. He didn't look to happy. He caressed my arm and slid a piece of my hair behind my ear. I held my breath when he touched my spot. He chuckled and leaned closer to my ear. "I think I have found something min mane."

I looked at him. "well too bad, you're never having it." he chuckled. "We'll see min mane." _At that moment I knew I was in trouble. Something was pulling me to stay here and get to know him. And that this was going to be one long night. _

LPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLP

**So what do you think? Do you like Lynx or should I not continue with this story idea? Links are posted in my profile. Lynx looks like Claudia Lynx.**

**Feedback is welcomed. R&R **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed and followed and favorite this story ;) Thanks for the support guys! I'm glad you guys are enjoying it. Just to make things clear on how I write:**

_Italics=thoughts/flashback_

Regular=storyline

_**Bold/italics=different language between Swedish and Arabic **_

**This story is rated M for language and sexual content. You have been warned. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own True Blood or its characters. I only own my own characters as in Lynx, her co-workers and family members. **

LPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLP

**Lynx POV:**

Sitting on Eric's lap was quite comforting; I almost felt like I was made to be there. I tried to focus on something else rather than, Eric's hands that were resting on my thigh and waist. His scent was overwhelming. He was wearing _Encounter by Calvin Klein _and he just smelled so delicious. Sookie broke my thoughts when she started showing pictures of the two women that were murdered.

"You recognize either of these girls?" she asked him. Eric took the pictures and started examining them. He pointed to the red haired woman, Maudette. "This one offered herself to me, but I found her too pathetic for my taste." He pointed to Dawn's picture. "Now this one however, I have tasted." I clenched my fist and I was angry and jealous. _Whoa! I don't even know him; how can I be jealous? Ugh!_ I could have sworn I saw Eric smirk and rub my lower back to try to calm me down. It was as if he could sense my emotions.

Pam spoke up as she noticed Eric's and I interaction. "I remember them both." Sookie looked at her. "On the account of the vault?" Bill grabbed her hand squeezing it again. "I never had either of em' though." Pam continued. "They weren't really my type." She smirked at Sookie. "But Lynx over here isn't really my type but I would change my type for her." Sookie rolled her eyes and glared at me when she saw I was trying to contain my smile. Pam was really funny, plus I liked her even if she was a vampire. Sookie shook her head. "Well...Thank you very much but that's all the time I need to take." She told them and grabbed the pictures and placed them back in her purse. Eric pulled me closer when I tried to get up. "I'm not finished with you yet." _Lynx control your hormones. Breathe. _I kept thinking if he was that dominant in bed. He would pin me down on the bed and say that same exact saying. _Mmmmmmm..._ I stopped thinking about this when Eric huskily asked me in my ear. "Is that arousal I smell?" I shook my head no. He chuckled and kissed my spot on my neck below my ear. I shivered at his coldness. "_**My moon.**__" _He said in Swedish. I turned to face him. "_**My sun." **_I whispered to him in my native tongue. We both looked at each other like we needed to discuss a few things but this wasn't the time nor the place.

Eric turned his attention back at Sookie and Bill. "Please, Sit." He said as he nodded to one of the chairs to the right of him. "Soooooo...Bill are you quite attached to your friends?" Bill glared at Eric and stepped forward. "She is mine."

"What about Lynx? Are you quite attached to her as well?" Eric asked him. Bill shook his head. "No, she is not." Sookie spoke him trying to defend Bill. "Yes I am his!" I leaned back so my head was resting on Eric's shoulder. He looked at Sookie. "What a pity for me...But then again, I have this delectable creature right here who is not claimed yet!" I quickly sat up and glared at him. "I'm never going to be yours. I'm just not some girl who will fawn right over you and expect me to be used like a whore!" I yelled at him and stood up. "_**Sit down and don't embarrass yourself again. I know you can understand me so as soon as I am done with these two me and you going to have a chat in my office alone. We need to clear things up and you will learn how to talk to me in public. Is that clear?**_" I nodded and sat back down on his lap. He chuckled and kissed my cheek. _**"One more thing... You are MINE! You have always been Mine.**_" I huffed and crossed my arms over my chest. I felt like a little kid who just got scolded by their parent. I also hated that he was right.

He looked at Bill. "We have catching up to do...You and I. It has been too long." Bill still glared. "Yes..." and he took a seat to the left of Eric. Sookie was looking at me trying to figure out what was happening around her. I knew something was up. You could always tell when she was peeking into someone's mine. She had this curious look on her face. She looked over at Bill. "We have to get out of here." _Oh no. _Bill gave her a stern look. "Sookie." She looked at Eric. "Eric, the cops are coming, there's going to be a raid."

"Tell me you're not an undercover cop?" Sookie shook her head. "I'm not but that man with the hat is." Eric looked at the man and tightened his hold on my waist. "We do nothing illegal here."

Sookie spaced out again. "There's a female vampire named Taren in the ladies room with that man you kicked before. She's feeding on him." Once Sookie finished her sentence, the police burst through the doors. Eric lifted me up in his arms and Bill grabbed Sookie's arm. "Follow me." Eric told them. Once we reached outside, Bill sped away with Sookie in his arms and left me with Eric. "I enjoyed meeting you Sookie Stackhouse." I could hear Sookie yelling for Bill to stop and wait for me. Eric and Pam finally stopped running and we stopped an apartment nearby. "This is one of our places that we own. Please make yourself comfortable." I nodded and sat on the couch. I couldn't let my guard down yet. I wasn't for sure if I should fully trust them. Pam sat across from me on the loveseat. "So how many languages can you speak?" she asked. I shrugged. "Not that many. I just know my native language." She chuckled. "You know you're a very good liar. Your heartbeat didn't spike." I took off my heels since my feet were killing me when Eric came back into the room with three glasses. Two were filled with blood while the other one was filled with water. He handed me my glass first. "Thanks." I told him. He just smirked. "_**Pam, go back to Fangtasia. I need to be alone with her." **_

"_**Alone, my ass."**_ She mumbled and left. He took Pam's spot. We both stared at each other for a good five minutes. He opened his mouth a couple times trying to speak but nothing came out. He was growing frustrated. "The answers you are looking for I can partially give. I don't really believe in them. From what my family says, I am the reincarnated spirit of my ancestor Aziza which is my middle name. I always blew off my dad but when I touched you I saw something. And now I guess I am a believer."

He looked at me "What did you see?" I took a deep breath "I saw us together. In bed well actually in some Fur blankets and you were stroking my hair. I think that was the first time we were...intimate; or should I say you and Aziza?" He shook his head. "I remember that day it was the last day I saw Aziza alive...Well actually you. Do you really know what reincarnation is?" I just shook my head since I really wasn't familiar with it.

"Reincarnation is upon the death of a human being. The soul is really transferred to another living creature and becomes manifest in the world again. I remember Aziza explaining this to me. So basically Aziza is you, but with a new body. It's only the body that dies upon death not the soul."

"So we're pretty much destined to be together then?" Eric nodded. "Only if you want. I won't force it on you. You probably already have a man in your life, and it kills me to know that. But I intend to be your last lover." I smiled at his insecurity and all his wrong facts. "I don't have a man waiting for me. I spent all my life feeling like I was destined to meet my soul mate. The man of my dreams. It killed me to know that my past life Aziza couldn't be with her one true love. I felt all of her pain, her happiness, her sadness, and her pleasure." I told him as I moved closer to him. I grabbed his cheek to make sure he was looking at me. "I'm not saying I'm going to jump in bed with you, but I would love to get to you know you."

He nodded and caressed my cheek and gently placed a kiss on my lips. I closed my eyes at the strange sensation.

_Flashback:_

_Aziza was running around in the village hiding from her love, Eric. These were their type of game of hide and seek. The prize would usually involve a simple kiss. "__**You found me my sun." **__Aziza squealed when he spun her around. He placed her on the ground gently.__** "That I did my moon. Now it's time for my prize." **__He told her in Swedish. Aziza chuckled and pulled him away from prying eyes. She pulled him into her home into the maid's quarter and casually leaned against the wall. He walked over to her. He towered her small body. He leaned forward and grabbed her waist and hoisted her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms wrapped around his broad shoulders. He leaned in and kissed her gently. He pulled back when she grabbed his hair and pulled him closer. He filled that kiss with so much passion. He licked her bottom lip asking for entrance. She pulled back and chuckled. __**"Not yet my Sun." **__she told him in her native tongue. _

"_**Why do you call me your Sun?" **__Eric asked in her native tongue. __**"You have yellow hair and sky eyes. Just like the sun; Bright and refreshing." **__Eric nodded. "__**Why do you call me your moon?" **__Aziza asked him. He caressed her cheek and looked into her gray eyes. "__**You have eyes like the moon and you have dark hair like the night. Something mysterious waiting for me in dark." **__Aziza smiled and kissed him one more time before she left so they wouldn't get caught._

_End Flashback_

I opened my eyes and saw Eric looking at me curiously. "How do you do that?" I scrunched my eyebrows together. "Did you also see that?" He nodded. "Yes and I would like to know how?" I shrugged. "I don't know. It's never happened before." He nodded. "We'll figure it out Lynx. Now what else have you seen?"

"I dreamt that we were exploring the village when you pushed me into the side of a structure and kissed me for the first time. I was wearing a maroon color dress with gold beading, and you were in your native Viking clothing." I chuckled at the vision. He even laughed. "I remember that night. That was the night I knew I loved you. I mean Aziza. What I simply cannot understand is how you are here after all these years?"

"Well apparently she tied her soul with yours. So if your soul lived on so will her. This witchy curse thing says that when the timing is right she will come back to you. I would regain all past memories and still keep mine." I simply tell him. "I know you may not believe in this but I think we should."

"I'll think about it. I mean I loved you so much and even when I was turned I came back and I heard that Ari had killed you. I felt so much pain; I just wanted you back. And now that you are here, I feel like my wish has been answered." He looked so vulnerable right now. But not even a second later his composure changed again to that stone hard vampire. He cleared his throat "So what is it that you do for a living?"

"I'm a neonatal doctor. I work with babies." I tell him. He smiled at that. "What is it Eric?" He shook his head. "Well that hasn't changed. I remember you wanted to be everyone's midwife in the village." I laughed and smiled at him. "Well that's interesting. I had no idea." He smiled at me. I smiled back and started to move back to my seat when he grabbed me so I was straddling him. I gasped and tried to break free. He chuckled at my reaction and he leaned in and smelled my neck. He moaned a little and started to plant kisses on my neck. I closed my eyes enjoying the sensation. His hand started to play with the cut out fabric of my dress and I loved the feel of his could fingertips on my body. I started to moan when he kissed my spot. He pulled me closer to his lower body and started to grind his erection on my core. I opened my eyes and pulled back. "No." I told him. I just kept shaking my head and pulled away from him.

He wasn't too happy being turned down. He was hurt, angry, confused, and still aroused. "Why?" he asked. "Not yet. I need to know you. I get that you aren't a monogamous man but I need to know that you can actually make an effort. No more Fang bangers!"

He chuckled. "Awwww...Your jealous lover." I just glared at me. "No, it's respect. I need to know I'm not wasting my time with you." He quickly got up and towered over me. "You will NEVER waste time when you are with me. I am not a mistake NOR WILL I EVER BE!" he yelled at me. I jumped back not thinking my dialogue through. "I'm sorry." I told him and just gave him a big hug. It looked funny because I barely reached his chest without my heels. He pulled me close. "It's fine. I shouldn't have yelled." I looked up and he kissed my forehead. "How about you stay here tonight?" I shook my head and looked at the time. It was already 4 a.m. "I can't. I have to work in a few hours."

"Stop being stubborn. You are going to stay here but first we are going to your place to pick up your belongings then you are coming back here and you are going to rest."

"I'm not being stubborn. I thought we were taking this slow Eric. Just take me home." He glared at me. "_**Why can't you ever listen to me? When I tell you to do something you do it. Don't ask too many questions. What you did at Fangtasia tonight; don't ever do it again. And YOU ARE MINE! I'll make sure everyone knows that." **_He told me in a very stern voice. I sighed knowing I wasn't ever going to win a fight with this Viking. "Fine, but don't think I'm inviting you inside my home." He looked over at me and laughed. "I'll have you begging me to come into your home." _Stop thinking sexually!_ He smirked at me. I was getting tired of vampires already smelling my arousal. He was just so irresistible. "Let's go lover." He said and grabbed my hand and I noticed he was carrying my heels in his other hand. I smiled thinking how sweet he was acting towards me. "Okay, so where's your car?" He smirked at me. "Who said anything about a car?"

"Well how else would we get to..." I was cut off but Eric pulling me close and shooting into the night sky. I screamed. "Ahhhh! Eric Stop this RIGHT NOW!" I yelled at him. HE chuckled. "Do you really want me to do that when we are above water?" I slightly looked down and noticed it was a bayou. I screamed even more and cried a little. "Please Eric don't drop me. I don't want gators eating me."

"_**My moon, I will never drop you. Please don't cry. I hate it when you cry.**_" I snuggled into his chest and nodded. "We're here." He whispered in my ear. I stepped back from him and walked to my door. "You can stay out here. I'll be back soon." I told him and kissed his lips; letting mine linger there. I turned back and entered my home and headed straight to my room. I didn't want to keep Eric waiting so I grabbed one of my bags and stuffed a uniform in there with my badges and shoes. I walked to my bathroom to get all of my beauty products and body wash. Once everything was packed I was heading back downstairs when my cell rung. I totally forgot that Sookie was worried about me. "Hey Sook." I greeted her. "Don't you hey Sook me. I have been worried half to death thinking that vampire Eric killed you or something. Bill told me not to worry but I don't believe him. I guess I just needed to hear your voice."

I sighed. "I'm fine Sookie. I just got home and I'm really tired. I have to work at 8 a.m."

"Oh geeze! I'm sorry...Listen just call me tomorrow okay when you get off." I nodded as I walked onto the porch. "Yeah I will Sook. Night." I told her and hung up. Eric was leaning on the side of the window. "Well are you ready?" I nodded. "Yeah I am but can we take my car instead." He nodded. "Fine." He grumbled as he walked to the driver's side. I glared at him. "What are you doing? This is my car."

"Yes I know that, but I'm not being in the bitch seat." I grumbled whatever and headed to the passenger seat. The drive back to his apartment was quiet with occasional small talk. I just really wanted a bed right now. Once we arrived, Pam was sitting on the couch with one of the bar tenders. "Ohhhh...Princess, you came back and you brought a bag. Hmmmm...A nightcap but my question is with who?" I laughed. "Sorry Pam but I think I'm staying with Eric?" I turned to look at him and he smirked. "That she is Pam. She is mine!"

Pam glared at him. "Fine you always get the good ones...But princess if that offer still stands you where to find me." I smiled and winked at her. "Night Pam." I told her as Eric guided me to his room. His room was painted black with a black mahogany bed and bloody red silk sheets and pillows. It was nice for a vampire. "The bathroom is right through there if you want to freshen up. Oh here's one of my shirts that you can sleep in." I nodded and headed to the bathroom. I took off all of my clothes and took a shower. Once I was done I through on his shirt and headed back to the room. I saw Eric getting comfortable in bed. He was only wearing black boxers and he had a nice body. Everything had the right muscle tones. "Are you done staring _**my moon?**_"

I chuckled. "Yes I am Eric." He turned around and noticed I was wearing his shirt. He sped over to me and grabbed my waist and threw me onto the bed. I laughed and squealed. He made sure I was under the covers and I snuggled into his chest again. He held me like I was going to be taken away from him any second. I couldn't help feel like something was going to try to come in between us and split us apart.

LPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLP

**Here's the latest chapter. Thank you so much for all the support guys! I know it seems like Eric is out of his character but I wanted him to show his old human qualities when he's with Lynx since he loved her so much. She's basically the one that brings him back to reality. **

**Leave some feedback if you liked it or hated it ;)**


End file.
